<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insubordination by angelpeak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793658">Insubordination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelpeak/pseuds/angelpeak'>angelpeak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kylo Ren, Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Glove Kink, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Naked Female Clothed Male, Possessive Kylo Ren, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelpeak/pseuds/angelpeak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supreme leader kylo ren punishing his employee rey for her insubordination in front of the generals</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insubordination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey was exceptionally talented. She could construct excellent speeders out of waste materials. She laboured hard in unkar plutt's shop in jakku desert and never got paid her worth of credits. Upon recognizing her gifted skills, She was hired by the supreme leader of the first order as one of his engineers.</p><p>The supreme leader summoned his employees and generals for an important meeting where he revealed his plans about invading the resistance base. As kylo was discussing his scheme with general hux and general pryde, Rey held u her hand hesitantly.</p><p>''My scavanger employee has got something to say?? '' kylo asked cocking his head, his modulated deep voice echoing from his mask full of intimidation.</p><p>''There is no plausible reason to attack the resistance base. Iam not involving myself in this operation and getting my hands dirty. I might as well go back to jakku and -''<br/>
Rey couldn't complete her sentence as kylo used the force to pulled her body near himself. Kylo's glove hand yanked her hair in order to make her face him.</p><p>''You aren't going anywhere you insolent scavenger scum. You should be grateful that i saved you from slaving under unkar plutt for bare minimum provisions.'' Kylo hissed, he was so close to her face.</p><p>''You are a monster and iam never going to show my gratitute to a heartless monster.  LET ME GO '' Rey shouted as a tear slid down her cheek.</p><p>Kylo pushed rey towards the huge mahagony desk and and arched her back. He pushed two gloved fingers in her mouth. </p><p>''Wet my fingers whore...you always had quite the mouth on you, perhaps you can put it for better use.'' He pushed more making her gag.</p><p>kylo tore off her leggings and panties roughly. He pulled out his fingers from her mouth and brought it near her pussy.</p><p>''Your cunt is sopping wet. You are getting turned on by this you pathetic scavenger slut'' Kylo mocked her, his cock was rock hard at this point.</p><p>Rey was ashamed by her needs. She felt moisture pool between her legs as kylo finger fucked her harshly. As she was nearing her orgasm, he pulled them out making her sob.<br/>
Kylo yanked her hair and brought his fingers near her face, displaying her arousal. Stringing in between those gloved fingers.</p><p>''look at this fucktoy.. you should be ashamed for getting aroused while your supreme leader is punishing your disobedient cunt.'' kylo snikkered in front of his generals. </p><p>Rey closed her eyes in utter humiliation, she couldn't believe the betrayal from her own body.</p><p>''listen whore.. if you want to cum so desperately, you'll have to beg for your supreme leader's cock... comeon fuckdoll let me hear you beg for my cock'' kylo urged her.</p><p>''please supreme leader, i want you inside me'' rey pleaded with a sob.</p><p>''you can do better than that cunt... beg like a proper fucktoy or i'll make sure you never get to cum for your entire life'' she heard kylo roar in impatience.</p><p>''fuck me supreme leader i cant take it anymore please make me cum'' Rey whispered in frustration. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She loathed him so much for reducing her to nothing more than a prostitute in front of the generals.</p><p>Kylo brought his 12 inch rock hard cock near her cunt soaking it wet with her arousal, he suddenly slapped his cock in her cunt. Rey cried in shock.</p><p>''This is for being a disobedient cunt and talking back to your mighty supreme leader. Take your punishment you filthy fucking whore'' kylo screamed angrily as rey felt her cunt getting slapped again and again by his thick cock till she became really sensitive and lost count of the time.</p><p>''oh fuckslave i wish you could see your cunt now. Such a deep fucking shade of red. I just cant wait for it to match the shade of blood when i split open your tight virgin cunt''  kylo gasped breathlessly lining his cock in her pussy and slamming all 12 inch without warning. </p><p>Rey whimpered in pain from his merciless treatment. kylo began pounding her cunt in a brutally inhumane pace. He was so big that rey thought she would pass out any moment.</p><p>''This is the tightest slit i've ever put my cock into... i cant wait to probe your other holes babydoll'' kylo moaned slamming into her cunt over and over.</p><p>''s-supreme leader, iam going to cum i cant take it anymore'' rey was breathless. She could hardly talk anymore.</p><p>''you would do no such thing cumslut. Iam the only one who decides when you are going to cum. From now on i'll be the only one to provide pleasure to this insolent cunt'' she heard kylo declare with a groan.</p><p>kylo continued to pound her cunt mercilessly. Rey squeezed her pussy walls in order to stop herself from cumming. Her face covered in tears of mortification.</p><p>''fuck yes whore squeeze that tight cunt around your supreme leader's cock. Feels fucking amazing. Its like your cunt was personalized to be a warm sheath for my thick cock'' kylo moaned in contentment.</p><p>Rey couldn't contain herself as she came right then and there.</p><p>kylo removed his cock from her cunt in anger and turned her around, manhandling her like a ragdoll and shoving her into the floor.</p><p>''pathetic whore how dare you cum without your supreme leader's permission?? you are gonna pay for this huge mistake you filthy little cunt'' kylo tore off her straps and tunic as he jerked himself with his hand while pulling her hair to bring her face near his cock.</p><p>Rey felt endless strings of his cum on her face and tits.</p><p>''This is where you belong.. on your knees in front of your supreme leader. you have been marked as my personal cum tissue now. iam going to destroy your tight fuckholes every day and night'' kylo stated as his gloved hands smeared her face and tits more with his cum.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hit that kudos and comment if you want me to write more filthy reylo. Thanks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>